The Duel - With a Twist
by IJustCameHereToComment
Summary: Phillip didn't think that he would die when he walked up the terrain, but when he saw Eacker at the top of the hill, he second guessed everything. He wanted to make his father proud, but was this how he was going to? They put them in their paces, they counted to ten. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 -
1. Blow us all away!

"Alright, so this is what your gonna do, you're gonna stand there like a man until Eacker is in front of you.", said Dad.

"I can do that... I think.", I hesitated,"Maybe I should just call the duel off?", I suggested.

"No, trust me", he said, " When the time comes, fire your weapon in the air, this will put an end to the whole affair."

"Dad i'm scared... I don't think I should do this!", I said.

"This will put an end to the whole affair.", he said again.

"Like you know anything about ending affairs!", I muttered under my breath. He frowned.

"What if he decides to shoot?", I asked, "I'd be a goner!"

"No, trust me, he'll follow suit if he's truly a man of honor."

"Ok pops, I won't let you down, thanks.", I said. I could feel my nervousness start to cease.

"Trust me, don't shoot. You'll regret it.", he said. I nodded.

"Promise?"

"Yes, pops!"

"Ok."

Weehawken, Dawn, Guns, Drawn.

"Everything's Legal In Jersey"

I walked up and down the terrain.

"Call it off!", I told myself.

"No, I can't", "I'm making my father proud."

I walked up and down the terrain again, Eacker was late. Did he forfeit?

Nope.

I saw a glimpse of him from a distance.

 _"Don't shoot."_

 _"Trust me."_

 _"This will end the whole affair."_

They put us in our paces, and they started to count to ten.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _4_

 _5_

 _6_

 _7-_

 _That's when I felt something hit me. Pain, it was pain. I let out a whimper. I could feel the bullet in me, tearing up my veins. I fell to the ground. No, it can't end like this. I clenched my teeth. No... I couldn't move. I lost. My eyes closed. I moaned and tried my hardest to get up. My throat clogged up. Tears streaming down my face. It can't end like this._

 _I opened my eyes again, refusing to die. I could see him right in front of me. He looked down at me.  
I managed to let out a word. "..Ch-cheater..."_

 _"Well, it's over.", he said and put up his pistol. "It's too bad you father's advice got you shot.", he said._

 _He cussed at me, then kicked my side. I was left defenseless. I watched as the doctor pushed him away from me._

No.. I was making my dad proud. George Eacker turned around and started to walk away.

No...

NO.

I managed to roll over and grab my pistol. Before he shot me, I aimed my pistol in the sky, but it never fired, which meant the bullet was still in there.

Un deux trois ca-

I couldn't breathe, and my throat was so clogged out I figured those were going to be my last words.

I shot him between his ribs. He didn't see it coming.

"What the-"

He didn't finish his sentence. I watched as he fell to the ground.

I was proud.

But at the same time, guilty.

"I'm sorry, pops."

That's when my head tilted down, and I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital. I wasn't dead... yet.

I couldn't talk.

I thought of a new poem in my head.

My name is Phillip

I am a poet

I'm gonna go to heaven

Because Eacker, can only count to seven.

I heard a familiar voice. Could it be? No. He can't be here.

"WHERE IS MY SON?", I heard my father shout.

I disappointed him. Not only did I lose, I also shot him.

He walked in, but I closed my eyes. I couldn't see him, I couldn't look at his disappointed face.

I started to speak, but it was more of a mumble. "I'm so-"

"Shh.", his voice was cracking.

I managed to open my eyes, and my father's face swam into view.

He was trying not to sob, I could tell. I never seen him so sad.

"Dad I sho-"

'Shh"

"Are you mad?"

"Phillip save your strength.", he said, shushing me again.

I started to sob. I messed up.

"I love you", I said, still crying.

For once he didn't shush me. "I love you too."


	2. Stay Alive! (Reprise)

It hurt hearing my dad cry. I could feel myself getting weaker. Every minute the pain would increase. My eyes were shut. Clenching my teeth, I thought to myself one thing. I was in so much pain, right now, not only being shot, but watching my dad suffer, right now I just wanted to die.

"Pops-", I said.

"...S-Shhh..."

"Po-"

"Shh!"

"-Pops!", I yelled, while crying, "Please! These could be my last words, let me talk!"

I started to sob again.

"L-Let me say goodbye...", I stuttered.

"I'm sorry...", he said wiping his tears, "...G-Go on..."

"When I die..."

"Phillip you won't-", interrupted my dad.

"Don't mourn over me too long, ok?", I said, tears rolling down my cheek.

"O-Okay...", he choked.

"Did I kill George?", I asked. He deserved to be shot, I was proud I shot him. But I felt so bad at the same time. I'm not a murderer. I don't want his blood on my conscious.

"No, but I think he's in the room next to us."

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know, would you like me to go ask him?", he asked, sarcastically.

I groaned, for his sarcasm was not helping is situation at all. I closed my eyes and rested. I heard the door swing open.

"IS HE BREATHING?"

I heard footsteps, someone was running over to me. I opened my eyes and squinted.

"IS HE GOING TO SURVIVE THIS?"

Mom? No... she didn't even know I challenged him to a duel. She didn't know where I was.

No..

"WHO DID THIS"

Shoot...

"ALEXANDER DID YOU KNOW?", she yelled in his face. My dad tilted his head down.

"You knew!', she yelled, "You should of stopped him!"

"I though he would be-"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?", she yelled.

I tugged on her dress. "...Mom...", my throat was so clogged I was at the moment where it hurt so much to speak. My voice was so raspy, I couldn't recognize myself.

"I-I'm so sorry...", I whimpered, "For forgetting what you taught me..."

She kneeled before me. "My son..."

"W-what did you teach him..?", asked my father.

Mom glared back at him, for she still hasn't forgiven him. "Never to listen to you."

He remained silent.

"We... played piano..."

She smiled, "I taught you piano."

She grabbed my hand, and I had a sudden flashback of me when I was 9, playing piano. It was before the Reynolds pamphlet. Before my family was torn apart. I loved those days.

"You would put your hands on mine..."

"You changed the melody every time!", she said with a nod.

"I would always change...", I groaned.

"Shh, save your strength."

"I would always change the lines..."

"I know- I know-"

"I would always-"

"I know, I know shh."

I hate being interrupted...

"Un duex trois quatre cinq six sept huit nuef-", started my mom.

"...Un duex trois... quatre cinq..."

I paused, and grasped for air.

"Six..."

The monitor suddenly began to fall flat...

...Was...was I dying...?

"Se-"

The last face I saw was my mother.

My mother, who I had just dissapointed.


	3. Cabinet meeting Anyone?

( **I know everyone _hates_ these authors notes. I'm sorry if I made you cry or make you get all emotional... my eyes watered while writing tbh. This stats as Alexander's Hamilton's point of view. Also, Washington is still president and John Adams never fired Hamilton. I keep saying I'm ending the story but then I get new ideas so I'll tell you when it's REALLY over...)**

The doctor and nurses surrounded Phillip. No... he was gone.

 _Because of me._

 _It was all my fault. I should of let him cancel it._

"...I'm sorry..", said the doctor. He picked Phillip up and placed him in my arms.

He couldn't be gone. He's only 19, he has so much to live for. When I was 19 my new life began. I met Laurens, Burr, Mulligan, and Lafayette and began to rise up.

Which means his life ended...

 _When my new life began._

Eliza let out a shriek. I grabbed her hand, but she let go. It would take time for her to forgive me.

I sobbed.

Not Phillip... why Phillip...? I've lost everything. My kids can't even look at me since I broke Eliza's heart. But Phillip understood. He forgave me. All I had left was Phillip. Now he's gone. I lost everyone who loves me.

The doctor told me that George Eacker was near death. He got shot in the ribs. Ouch, that is **not** how I want to go.

The worst part was, I still had to go to work tomorrow and face Jefferson. Ugh. I moved the hair covering Phillip's face.

"I love you, Phillip.", I said then kissed him on the cheek.

"...A-And I... miss you...", I cried even harder.

\--1 day later--

I walked into work, still mourning over Phillip. I don't think if I could ever get over his death. Jefferson greeted me with a glare.

[Thomas Jefferson's Point Of View]

Hamilton walked into the meeting room. I hated him so much. I sat down next to Madison. We watched as Hamilton sadly trudged inside and sit down at the other side of the room.

"Is... is he okay?", I asked Madison.

"No, I heard his son died", he replied.

"Oh.."

People started to come in, and Washington went over to his pedestal.

"Ladies and Gentleman you could of been anywhere else but your here in New York City! Are you ready for another-"

I looked over at Hamilton. It's uncomfortable not hearing him blab all of the time.

I stated my point of view about how we had to help France. I talked about how they have given to us and we needed to give back to them. I was very convincing, I must add.

"Beat that.", I whispered to him. He got up and faced everyone.

The audience cheered. "Comon you got this!"

"Yeah!"

"Hamilton! Hamilton! Hamilton", they chanted.

He took the mic from me.

"I... I-I disagree...", he said sheepishly.

What's the point of winning when he won't fight back? This is just sad.

"We made the tre... treaty with a-a king...", he stopped. And for once, I had pity on him.

"Make him angry, then he'll fight back?", suggested Madison, "Just don't go overboard and make him cry or anything..."

"Good idea", I said and walked up to him. I took the microphone.

"Let's give it up for Hamilton! For all of his deeds!"

Everyone was confused, but applauded anyways.

"Let's look at your deeds recently huh?", I said," Cheated on Eliza..."

His face turned red. The crowd murmured.

"Oh let me add, you the reason your son is dead right now."

"...i-i...i um..."

"Too far, Jefferson, too far!", said Madison.

"Your innocent little son got shot because advice YOU gave him."

He remained silent.

"Now he's gone. _Forever. All because of you...", I immediately regretted what I said and stepped back_. Did I just say that out loud?

"...B-But...", He began to cry. I felt awful. He ran out sobbing.

I went back to my seat. I didn't mean a word I said. That was my attempt to help him.

"Jefferson...", I heard Washington say. I turned around.

Washington glared at me, "Meet me OUTSIDE."

I walked outside with him.

"What were you thinking?", he yelled.

"I was trying to help.", I moaned, knowing he wouldn't buy my answer.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", he asked.

"But-"

"Pack up your things!"

"What?"

"Your fired."

"I'm sor-"

"Go."

I walked out of the building, and heard him say: "I'm gonna need a new Secretary of State."


	4. Unimaginable

[Alexander's Point Of View]

 _I hate crying. It makes me feel weak. It make me feel like I'm begging for sympathy and that's not me. I just can't shake away that feeling ya know? I know it's my fault. I'd do anything just to see him again. If I could trade his life... or spare his life for mine... he'd be standing here right now. For the first time in a while I'm **afraid.** Afraid what the future holds. Afraid my conscious will get the better of me. I have his blood on my conscious and it constantly reminds me of my biggest regret of my life._

 _I sat on a bench nearby. Don't cry. Don't cry. Too late. Dang it..._

 _I saw a_ _bright light blinding me. It wasn't the sun. The sun was already setting. What was happening? I squinted to see a figure in front of me. Huh?_

W-What are you...?", I asked. For the light was blocking the face of the figure.

"Shh, it's ok.", a familiar voice said.

"S-show yourself...", I said, backing up.

The bright light died down, and my jaw dropped. Tears started to stream down my face.

"P-Phillip...?", I asked, "N-no it can't be you..."

"It's me, pops!", he said with a smile.

"You're an angel...", I said, unable to process what was happening, "And your here...?"

"Yup, and me and your three other guardian angels are watching over you."

"Three...?", I asked, "Can I ask who?"

"Me, John Laurens-"

I felt my cheeks get hot, "Laurens is watching over me?"

"And your mom.", said Phillip, smiling.

"Phillip I am so sorry that-"

"Shh"

"It was my-"

"Shh!"

"Phillip you know I hate being interrupted!", I said.

"How's it feel?", he smirked.

"I heard what Jefferson said, don't let it get to your head.", he said.

"No Phillip, he's right... and I'm really sorry...", I cried.

"No he's not, and Washington fired him.", said Phillip, "You had no idea Eacker would shoot on 7, you thought he was a man of honor. Don't beat yourself up, ok?"

"It's all my-"

"Pops, it's alright, really...",he said, "Can we hang out together before I leave?"

I poked his shoulder, and he stepped back. "What's wrong with you?", he asked.

"S-sorry I wanted to see if my hand would go through you.", I said.

"I'm an angel not a ghost!", stated Phillip, laughing.

"Never forget how much I love you. Everything happens for a reason, this was all part of God's plan. So trust where it's headed.", he said.

I grabbed him and hugged him as hard as I could. "You're not leaving me are you...?"

Phillip remained silent.

"Phillip I can't do this... I can't live without you! P-Please just come back...", I cried.

"Pops I can't, don't cry!", he said, crying as well.

"Please... I've officially lost everything... I can't lose you too... p-please..."

"I'll always be with you!", he said.

"But-"

Phillip hugged me tight, and I just couldn't let go. I ran my hand through his hair.

"I love you so much!", I said.

"I do too!", Phillip cried.

"I have to go.", he said.

"No... please don't...stay with me please... just a little longer..", I asked. He shook his head.

"You'll be fine without me!", he said.

I wiped away my tears. "I'll really miss you."

"You too!", he said. He filed back to heaven, and I held my tears back. He was right. I would be fine, in time. Hopefully. At least I know Phillip is always with me. I walked back to work. Was Thomas really fired?


	5. A Peace Pact

I started to walk back.

"Wait!", I heard.

I turned around.

"...Oh.. h-hi...", I said.

"Hi Hamilton...", said Jefferson.

"You won the cabinet meeting, what more do you want!", I yelled, "I'm going through a lot and you just rub it in my face right now? Just leave me alone!"

He remained silent.

"Have you been here the whole time?", I asked.

He nodded, "I followed you."

"Why?"

"I didn't mean anything I said... It was all bluffing."

"Sure...", I said sarcastically. I turned to leave.

"Wait.."

"What?"

"Look I'm really sorry... I was trying to get you mad enough to fight back, not to cry..."

"Why do you even care? Didn't you want to win?", I asked.

"Look I know how much Phillip meant to you."

I looked down. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't...Dang it! My face was bright red and tears were running down my face.

He embraced me. Was- was my enemy _really_ giving me a hug?

"I know thinks are compicated right now, but can we kind of... maybe... be friends..?", he asked.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"You should head back.", he said.

"Were you really fired?", I asked.

"Yeah, _all_ Madison's fault. Don't get me started."

We walked back then said our goodbyes. Wow. I never saw that coming!


	6. Never mind!

**I know you guys are all confused on why Jefferson and Hamilton are at "peace", and how Jefferson was being nice to him for once. It all explains it in this chapter though. I hope you enjoy :) Washington saw that Jefferson was being nicer so he re-hired him.**

"So you and Jefferson are friends now?", asked Burr.

"I guess.", I said.

"Haha, no."

"We made up."

"I don't believe you, you guys can't go a few minutes without arguing.", said Burr," Maybe he tried to just get his job back."

"Well me and Jefferson are ... not enemies... for now.", I said, "But Madison... yeah he still hates me."

"It's funny how they showed compassion to you after... you know.", said Burr.

"Wow thanks for the reminder."

"Jefferson got his job back and we're restarting the cabinet meeting, let's see how long you guys can 'be at peace' with each other.", scoffed Burr.

"Hello Hamilton", said Jefferson.

"Hello.", I replied.

Madison grabbed him by the arm and pulled hi, away from Hamilton. I knew they were going to talk about me so I listened.

"What's going on?", he asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", he asked, "fraternizing with the _enemy_? Seriously?"

"We're friends now."

"No your not.", He said.

"Yeah... I am...", he replied, almost wincing at his answer because he knew James Madison wouldn't stop until he got the truth.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine! I only apologized to get my job back, we aren't _really_ friends.", he said.

"Called it!", whispered Burr. I glared at him.

"Just don't tell him that because I think he's desperate to hang out with _anyone_ at this point, even Burr hates him.", said Jefferson.

I looked over at Burr. "I don't!", he said, "Well... I don't _hate you,_ but if anyone were to ever..."

"Shh, apologize later, I'm trying to listen!", I said, "They are terrible whisperers."

"I knew it!", said Madison, "You really scared me there... I thought you went soft."

"Trust me.", he said, "I wouldn't care less if Hamilton burned in hell, _like his_ son.", he said, unaware that I was listening from far away.

I paused. Did he really- did he **really** just go there. I reached for my gun, I was litterly about to shoot him. I don't care if I lost my job, It would be worth it. Burr saw what I was doing and took the gun away from me.

" _Give me_ that gun. Give it to me! Now!", I said.

"Alexander, violence doesn't solve anything. Duels are just dumb and immature. Don't let him bother you.", he said.

"I'm gonna kill him!", I said.

"Phillip wouldn't want that, would he? He regret shooting Eacker.", said Burr, and I shut up.

[Jefferson's Point Of View]

Are you mad at me by the way?", asked Madison.

"Yes your advice got me fired!", I said, "What were you thinking?"

"It's not my fault!", he argued, "I told you not to go overboard and make him cry! I even told you when you were too far!"

"Shut up.", I said, and we walked into the meeting room. "Time to kick Hamilton's butt."

We got inside and sat down. Before Washington re-stated his opening statement, I grabbed the microphone.

"Ahem, everyone."

Everyone was talking really loud and I couldn't even hear myself with the microphone.

"QUIET!", I yelled. No one listened.

"I got this", Said Hamilton and grabbed the microphone. "HELLO EVERYONE!"

Everyone immediately payed attention. How does he do that?

"WELCOME TO OUR CABNIET BATTLE- I mean... "meeting", said Hamilton, and gave me the microphone

"When we were on death's door when we were needy, we made a promise, WE SIGNED A TREATY. We needed money and guns and half a chance. Uh- who provided those funds?", I asked.

No one responded.

"...um... France...?", suggested Madison.

"Yes!", I sighed. I think I was already losing.

"In return they didn't ask for land, only a promise that would lend a hand and stand with them if they fought against oppressors-"

"WRONG.", said Hamilton leaning into the microphone, "We never said that, we just _implied it."_

"Well revolution may be messy but now is the time to stand!"

The audience finally started to cheer, and my nervousness melted away. I got this!

"Stand with our brothers as they fight against tyranny. I know that Alexander is here and he would rather not have this debate-"

"Thats it!", he said, grabbing the microphone.

"Hey I wasn't done yet!", he yelled.

"AWWW!",he said sarcastically, "TOO BAD!"

"OK IM DONE. LET ME TELL YOU WHAT WE NEED TO-"

"Wait!", Said the President. He took the microphone and placed it on the table since he was so loud he didn't need it. "Proceed!", he said.

"WE SIGNED A TREATY WITH A KING WHOS HEAD IS NOW IN A BASKET. YEAH, THE FRENCH DID THAT. WOULD YOU LIKE TO TAKE IT OUT AND ASK IT?", he yelled.

"No not really", I said.

"Errr shald we honar er treaty King Luis head?", he said imitating me.

"I don't sound like that AT ALL!", I shouted.

"Yes you do!", he said.

"Ok enough! Let's just calm down... Hamilton take _another walk_ , same thing to you Jefferson.", said Washington.

We walked out the same door.

"IN DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS!", he said.

[Alex's Quick POV]

-later-

"Ugh, did you watch the cabinet meeting?", I asked, angrily.

"No."

"What? Everyone's invited to those!"

"Not me", he said, "I'm not even important enough to be in that room where it happens."

 **Quick thing: I know I spelled Alexander's imitation of Jefferson wrong it was meant to be like that, since you can't actually _hear_ his imitation I tried to spell it in a way you could picture it being.**


	7. Typical Day

Washington was calling attendance. He calls attendance everyday but let's just say it's _not_ just to make sure everyone's here. Everyday he does it just to mess with Burr. I feel bad for Burr, but at the same time, it's hilarious. We do it everyday and he doesn't even have a clue. It's a good thing he President has a good sense of humor. He takes advantage that Burr hates not being noticed.

"Alright let's start.", said Washington, and put on his glasses. "Aaron Burr?"

"Here!", he said.

"Aaron Burr?"

"Um... here..", he said again.

"Aaron Burr? Has anyone seen Aaron Burr?", said Washington.

Everyone, playing alone, shook their heads.

"HERE!", he yelled.

"LAST CALL FOR AARON BURR!", he shouted.

"Not here again?", asked Washington to himself, "If he's not here one more time I swear..."

Burr stood up. "I AM RIGHT HERE!", he shouted.

"Why didn't you say anything?", asked Washington, "I've been asking for you for a while!"

Burr huffed and went back to his seat.

"Alexander Hamilton?", he asked.

"Here!", I said.

"See?", he said, "Alexander Hamilton answered right away!"

-Later-

I was sitting at my desk when the President called me into his office I walked in.

"Yes, Sir!"

"We're about to have another meeting, can you take notes?"

"Yes sir.", I said, disappointed. I want to fight, not write. Even if the war was over. We walked into the meeting room and waited for everyone.

Eventually, everyone walked into the meeting room. Except Burr. Everyone was here... except Burr. Everyone in the room where it happens, except him. Haha! Wait, are we taking this too far? Nah.

"As you know, France and England are on the verge of war."

Everyone nodded.

"We are going to stay neutral.", said Washington. I nodded and wrote that down. Jefferson rolled his eyes.

"But-"

"No", said Washington, already knowing he was going to argue.

Jefferson sighed,"Don't you think we should-"

"No!"

"Ok if anyone has any suggestions- Not Jefferson... come and see my office.", he said leaving.

"That was a really short meeting", said Madison.

"The complete opposite of Hamilton's meeting with Maria.", said Jefferson.

"Your one to talk!", I said, "Hows Sally?"

His face turned bright red. "W-Who... I don't know who your talking about.."

"You know? The 17 year old girl you're forcing her into an affair with you, who's young enough to be your daughter? That Sally!"

Everyone laughed.

"I don't know anyone named Sally!", he bluffed.

"That's funny, I recall you guys have 6 kids together?"

Jefferson left the room ashamed, and Madison followed him.

"Hey Madison?", I asked.

He turned around.

"Try being a leader, not a _follower_.", I said, before he left.

 **I know this was a short chapter, sorry. I need some time to work on my other stories. See ya later. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Poor Burr..**


	8. You're on

Ok here's the thing that's bothering me. One day Jefferson's all like, "I know how much he means to you.", but now, he takes every chance he gets to mock me about him. Sometimes he doesn't even know I'm there, and he mocks my son. What's his problem? I decided I should just confront him, which was risky. I remembered how Phillip confronted Eacker. Phillip and his best friend, Richard Price, were going to a play. I didn't know what it was about at the time, but they seemed excited so I let them go. Geeks. They saw Eacker and confronted him about his speech (that criticized me accusing me of wanting to return to monarchy.) Jefferson supporters, am I right? After yelling at him after the play, Phillip turned to leave, but then heard George Eacker mumble, "Little rascals." Phillip immediately turned around, he was enraged. That's when he challenged him to a duel.

I shuttered. Was this whole argument going to lead to a duel? "Ok, Alexander.", I said to myself, "Whatever you do, do _not_ challenge Jefferson to a duel." I walked into his small office, and waited for him to spot me. But he was too busy, talking to a crowd. Guess what about? It was about Phillip. "Keep it together... keep it together.", I told myself

"What I just don't understand is how Hamilton didn't care about the outcome at all."

 _Let it roll of your back..._

"In fact, Hamilton gave Phillip his guns, instead of stopping his own son from certain death."

 _I could feel my hand morph into a fist. That's when he turned around._ "Isn't that right, Hamilton?", he asked.

"Ok _that's_ it!", I yelled, "If you say one more word about my son then-"

"Wait...?", he started.

"What?"

"Which one? You have so many. You see we have John Church Hamilton, James Hamilton, Alex Hamilton, William Hamilton, a new baby on the way, and the one _currently rotting in hell_.", he said with a smirk.

That's when I completely lost it. All I was thinking of was blood. Jefferson's blood. "JEFFERSON?"

"Mhm?", he said with his stupid smug smile.

"Weehawken, dawn, guns drawn."

Jefferson scoffed, "You're on."

I left the room. My face was red. Maybe I did break my promise to myself, but I didn't regret it. That is, until I talked to Burr.

"What's wrong with you?", asked Burr, "You're not _actually_ gonna shoot him?"

"I have a way we can both leave without getting hurt.", I said.

"No. You cant... for so many reasons."

"Like?"

Burr stiffened. "I didn't want to really bring this to your attention... but one of the reasons is that Phillip tried it and that didn't go so well..."

I sighed, "Maybe he didn't do it right?", I knew I was lying to myself.

"Ok second reason, Jefferson is NOT a man of honor, he will not follow suit. He might shoot you at 4!", he exclaimed.

I knew he was right, but I didn't want to admit it. "A-Any other reasons?"

"Bullets hurt.", he said.

"Well, DUH. A bullet killed my son! Anything else?", I said annoyed he even brought that up.

"Plus didn't you do this because you want Jefferson to taste blood? You won't get revenge unless you do this. He won't learn his lesson", Burr said.

I turned to leave. Should I fire? Or should I aim my pistol at the sky? I had a huge decision to make. And it wasn't easy.


	9. Making Phillip Proud

**Quick authors note- wow I've done a lot of chapters. This was supposed to be a one shot lol. Inspiration just stuck me faster than Phillip fell to the ground. I'm sorry. I'll just... go. *exits door of fandom***

Today was the day I was to go to a duel with Jefferson. Believe it or not, we used to be friends. You don't believe me? Well I don't believe myself either. I just wanted to see how it sounded.. I tried to be friends with him. As soon as I first saw him walk in, Washington was about to give him a hug. I pushed him out of the way, and shook his hand. I was being very friendly. I introduced myself, told him many facts on bacteria, and recited poetry to him. I even offered to show him my feelings journal! What did he do? He rolled his eyes and walked away. I'm not annoying. I'm _not._ I was just trying to be kind.

My friends and I crossed the Hudson. Burr was already there. I guess he was excited, which was weird because duels weren't really his thing. When we got to Jersey, Nervousness flushed through me. I thought about Eliza. She just went through two heart breaks. And both of them were my fault. Before I got in the boat to the Hudson, I stopped to write a note to her in case I didn't make it back, although I was certain I would.

Burr walked up to me and handed me my gun. "Make Phillip proud, Alex."

 _What would make Phillip proud?_

 _Would shooting make him proud?_

 _Would learning from his mistake make me proud?_

 _Would killing make Phillip proud?_

 _Would Jefferson's grave make him proud?_

 _Would cheating and shooting early like Eacker make him proud?_

 _What would make my son proud?_

I loaded my ammunition with much hesitation. _This is it Alex._ I watched the sun slowly rise over my beloved New York City. I looked down at my loaded gun and began to shake when I realized I was in the exact same spot my son died. I examined the gun that we shared, and unknowingly fiddled with the trigger. One thought came to mind.

 _Phillip never hurt a soul he must of been so scared._

No. This is no time to soften. I looked Jefferson right in the eye. Remember the ten duel commandments.. I could hear Laurens' voice echo in my head over and over. " _Most disputes die and no one shoots_ "

I inhaled and glared over at Jefferson. He shot a glare back.

"Most disputes die and no one shoots"

They put us through our paces, we count to ten. Laurens' voice would not stop echoing. "Look him in the eye **aim no higher**."

"Most disputes-"

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8- That's when I heard Phillip's voice. "Then slowly and clearly aim your gun towards the sky", I bit my lip and raised my gun towards the sky

9- We both turned around. Was this the last memory I'm gonna have?

10- He aimed his gun at me. I winced at the thought of his bullet piercing me.

It was silent for a moment. His gun was aimed at me but he remained completely still, frozen in place. A whole minute passed by. He was following suit. Jefferson, my enemy, maybe the last face I ever see, was refusing to shoot me? I fired my bullet in the air.

I could see a smirk on his smuggish face. He glared at me. _Uh oh. "Sitting duck.", he said with a grin, and fired his gun._

 **This is not the last chapter.**


	10. Best of wives and best of women

**This is the last chapter ;(** **OMGGGG 1700 views? Thanks so much! ILY GUYS!** **Please make sure to check out my other stories as well if you have time.** **On with the story! This is Eliza's point of view.**

I leaned against Alexander's office door. He was always up in the morning and up late and night writing, so when I went to his couch (which he's now sleeping on after his little affair), and he wasn't there, I knew he had to be in his office.

"Alexander?", I asked.

 _There was complete silence._

"H-Hear me out, ok?", I said, "I was really hurt about the whole affair.. but I had a lot of time to think about it.. and I... I.. forgive you.. as long as you don't betray my trust like that again..", I said.

 _Still silence._

"Alexander?", I asked, "A-Are you even listening to me?"

 _Silence._

I swung his office door open, to my surprise he wasn't there. I sighed. It's hard enough without Phillip, now my husband isn't even here to support me in my time of need?

That's when I heard a knock at the door, I walked over and opened it. There were two polices standing there.

"Mrs. Hamilton.", said one of the officers. His tone was stern and grim.

"Hello officers. How may I help you?", I asked, "Please, come inside.", I said and opened the door wider so they could enter. They came in, but didn't sit down. I was scared of what they had to say.

"Mrs. Hamilton, I am afraid..."

"Can I get you anything?", I asked, "Like a snack or maybe some coffee or water...?", I offered.

"Mrs. Hamilton.. I'm afraid we have some news..", one of them said, "Your husband.. he's gone..", he said.

I was confused. "I noticed he wasn't in his office. You mean he's gone missing?", I asked.

"No ma'am I mean that he has-"

"You.. you don't know where he was?", asked the other one.

"No.. what do you mean?", I asked, "What did he do?", I said, really worried.

"Yesterday at dawn he went to a duel-"

 _Right when I heard duel, my heart sank. I now immediately knew what he meant by gone. I felt like Alexander broke my heart **again**. First my son.. now him.. No. This.. this can't be true.. NO. This had to be some kind of joke.. But it was obvious on their face that it wasn't a joke. NO!_

" -against Thomas Jefferson at Weehawken, Jersey.."

 _Thomas Jefferson? Alexander never ever got along with him, but a duel? No... Jefferson shot him... and at Weehawken? The same spot Phillip got shot? ...What did I do to deserve all that's happening?_

"-He was shot in the rib and the bullet lodged him in the side, he died about 10 minutes ago, we got here as fast as we could.", said the officer.

"...O-Oh...", I said choking the tears back, "C-can... can.. I see him?", I asked. I felt like everything in me has suddenly just died.

"...Yes.. but first.. Mr. Burr, Mr. Hamilton's second in the duel, told me to give this to you.", said he officer. He handed me a letter, and I opened it. I read every word.

* * *

 _This letter, my very dear Eliza, will not be delivered to you, unless I shall first have terminated my earthly career; to begin, as I humbly hope from redeeming grace and divine mercy, a happy immortality. If it had been possible for me to have avoided the interview, my love for you and my precious children would have been alone a decisive motive. But it was not possible, without sacrifices which would have rendered me unworthy of your esteem. I need not tell you of the pangs I feel, from the idea of quitting you and exposing you to the anguish which I know you would feel. Nor could I dwell on the topic lest it should unman me._

 _The consolations of Religion, my beloved, can alone support you; and these you have a right to enjoy. Fly to the bosom of your God and be comforted. With my last idea; I shall cherish the sweet hope of meeting you in a better world._

 _Adieu best of wives and best of Women. Embrace all my darling Children for me._

 _Ever yours, Alexander Hamilton_

* * *

It was silent for a while. I tried to suck it up, try not to cry... but I couldn't... I just couldn't. I weeped, and weeped and weeped... My **waterproof** mascara was running because I was crying so hard. An officer broke the silence.

"We'll give you a ride in our horse carriage.", he said, and motioned me to follow.

The whole ride there was awful. My face was completely red. I was silently crying, trying not to cause a scene. The tears that streamed down my face burned. When I finally decide to forgive him, he's already gone... Was this somehow my fault? Maybe if I had forgiven him earlier... He would know there's no reason to throw away his shot.. and his _life_.. The carriage stopped in front of the infirmary.

"..Th-thank... y-you..", I mumbled while crying. I walked in, and a nurse lead me into a hospital room. That's when I saw him. My eyes widened and the awful sight. That's when I stopped acting brave, and started to break into a complete sob.

He was completely pale, lifeless, and... awful.. I looked to his ribs to see blood gushing out from the bandage. For once he was completely silent. I didn't like it.. I kneeled down before him, and cried. "...I.. f-forgive you", I said, and kissed him. "And.."

I turned to leave, but looked back, "And... I love you...", I said, then left

 _How am I gonna tell the kids?_ "We'll have to burry you after the kids can pay for their respects..", I thought to myself. I wiped my tears, and clenched my fist. "Just because his life is over, doesn't mean mine has to be."

 **This was the first fanfiction I ever wrote and I am extremely proud of it. Thanks to all of my loyal fans of the story :) Please leave a review.**


End file.
